Abhi mujhmein kahin ( OneShot)
by revolutionbreez
Summary: After the fateful accident, while everyone think that raj is dead, Naina is the only one who believes him to be alive and how she finally finds find him out...


_" Nahin sir...Hum bhi aapke saath jayenge.", Naina held his hand as he began to leave the ambush site._

_" Pagal matt bano guys...", Rajveer jerked his hand away, " Tum logo ke saamne tumhari poori zindagi padi hai...aur woh zindagi ab tumhari nahi rahi...woh desh ki hai."_

_" Please guys...", Rajveer pleaded, " Apni zindagi yunn zaya matt hone deejiye.."_

_As all cadets stared at him with tearful eyes..._

_" This nation needs you...", he touched her face, " Tum sab ki zindagi ki keemat bahot zyada hai...kamsekam meri zindagi se kayee zyada."_

_Naina stared on with shock..._

_" Please...", he pleaded again , " Understand me.."_

_Six overwhelmed cadets, choked with emotions and tears in their eyes stared at Rajveer as he began retreating, shooting at the same time._

_While other cadets engaged themselves in the ambush, Naina followed him and held his hand.._

_" Sir, lekin aap jayenge kahan?", she stopped herself from crying with great difficulty._

_" Naina, maine apna poora career intelligence mein nikala hai...wohlog mujhtak nahi pohoch payenge. Haan, magar main apne maksad mein kamyab nahi raha, toh mujhse wada karo ki meri jaan tum logi ! ", he held her shoulders in firm grip._

_As both stared at each other with overpowering emotions..._

_" Jo kuch bhi unhone mujhse cheena hai...mera dost, mera career, mera py...", and he stopped..._

_But Naina understood the unsaid as it flowed through his eyes...she held his hand tightly as he began to leave and the next moment she was engulfed in a crushing embrace..._

_Raj and Naina held on to each other...their hug tightening every second..._

_Both of them never wanting to let go, but scared that they have to..._

_And then that bullet ...which hit his arm, but pierced her heart..._

_Naina jerked out of her reverie... she was sweating badly..._

_The cool breeze blowing from the windows of the bus did nothing to soothe her nerves..._

_Even staring out of the window didnt help..._

_The enchanting locations outside formed the canvas to replay the dreadful events those followed..._

_She saw her running towards the bridge along with her friends..._

_They all neared the reeling of the bridge and saw the site down..._

_She saw Rajveer's jeep burning...She felt him going away leaving her alone..._

_Her mind and senses became numb..._

_All she could see was the burning jeep..._

_All she knew now was, she wanted to go to him right then and embrace death along with him..._

_and she screamed,_

_"RAJVEER SIRRRRRR !"_

_Everyone in the bus turned towards her..._

_She was sweating profusely...Her breathing irregular,heart beats increased...She was shivering badly..._

_Ali, who was sitting on the nearby seat, immediately rushed towards her.._

_" Naina...kya hua?", he asked with concern , " Aap theek toh hai...?"_

_Her nails dug in Ali's wrist as she held his hand tightly for support..._

_" Hum..hum inhe dekhlenge..", Ali turned to the fellow passengers, " Aap sab pareshan matt hoyiye."_

_Then he shook Naina a little._

_She jerked towards him..._

_" Ali...Ali aisa nahi hosakta.."_

_" Naina...aap..kya?"_

_" Ali...Rajveer sir...", She whispered, " Rajveer sir ko kuch nahi hosakta..."_

_" Naina...", Ali didnt know what to say, " Sir...woh jeep...jalti hui..."_

_" Nahi Ali...", Naina cried , " Main sir ko uss jeep ke saath jalta hua imagine bhi nahi kar sakti..."_

_" Par humne jo dekha woh..."_

_" MAIN KUCH NAHI JAANTI...", She said firmly, " Kuch toh gadbad hai Ali...sir isstarah..."_

_Rajveer had said..._

_" Naina, maine apna poora career intelligence mein nikala hai...wohlog mujhtak nahi pohoch payenge. "_

_That strengthened her will even more..._

_" Ali...Ali humein sir ko dhundhna hoga...ABHI ! ", She moved her hand over her braid nervously, " Hum aur der nahi karsakte..."_

_" Naina..."_

_" Ali main ghar nahi jaa rahi..", she said determined," I have to look out for him..."_

_" Theek hai...toh fir hum bhi aapke saath aayenge."_

_They got down from the bus...midway..._

_Both of them joined their money and rented a bike._

_They raced towards the ambush site..._

_Every passing minute increased Naina's anxiety... _

_Rajveer was injured...if not dead..._

_Chances of getting medical help were grim.._

_If Rajveer had managed to save himself from being a captive,and if Rajveer was free, then Naina knew that the Boss might also be looking for him..._

_They got down from the bridge and neared the burnt carcass of the jeep.._

_Naina and Ali minutely surveyed the jeep to look for any evidence. The chances of finding something were very rare, as the place already had been surveyed thrice by Abhimanyu and the team..._

_As they were landing in the darkness of disappointment, Ali suddenly saw something that ignited a new hope in him.._

_" NAINA ! " , he screamed._

_" Kya hua Ali?", She rushed towards him._

_" Yeh dekhiye..", he literally pulled her towards the petrol tank, " kuch samajh aaya?"_

_Naina looked in confusion at Ali's enthusiastic face..._

_" Offo Naina...yaha dekhiye...", He pointed to the hole in the tin, " iska matlab samajhti hai aap? Kisine isse shoot kiya tha..."_

_Ali continued as Naina stared on..._

_" Sochiye...Rajveer sir pe firing ho rahi hai...Sir ke paas ample ammunition nahi hai...Aur saath hi mein unhe hamari safety ki bhi chinta hai...isliye woh jald se jald uss jagah ko chodna chahte hai...Kyunki Sir unka target hai...Agar woh chale gaye, toh humlog bhi safe hojayenge...Aise mein Sir kya karenge?"_

_Realisation dawned upon her and she looked at Ali in surprise..._

_" Aise mein...Sir ki jeep bridge se neeche girti hai...", Naina continued, " Ya phir...PURPOSELY girayi jaati hai...by an ace driver like Captain Rajveer ! Aur kyunki unke paas ample ammunition bhi nahi hai aur unka prime objective filhaal underground hona hai..."_

_" Sir apni death fake karte hai.", Ali completed, " Most probably, Sir girti hui jeep se pehle hi jump karlete hai..."_

_" Aur being a sharp shooter that he is ", Naina took over, " he shoots the petrol tank."_

_" Jisse blast hota hai...aur...", Ali stopped..._

_Rest was to be understood..._

_" Naina...humein jald se jald sir ko dhundhna hai...", he said when suddenly firing started.._

_Ali and Naina ran to cover themselves..._

_" Ali...istarah yaha firing hona...yeh point out karta hai ki ho na ho, Rajveer sir yahi kahi hai..."_

_" Par Naina...", he whispered, " Yaha rehna khatre se khali nahi hai...hum karein to kya karein..."_

_" HOOTIE AND THE BLOW FISH ", Naina said, " yaad hai? Rajveer sir ka woh code?"_

_Ali nodded..._

_" Ali...tum yaha se nikal loge..." , Naina said.._

_" Naina...nahi...hum yeh nahi manenge...aapko yaha akela chodkar..."_

_" Ali samajhne ki koshish karo ! Iswaqt hamara mission hai Rajveer sir ko dhundhna..! humein woh har haal mein accomplish karna hai ! Tum inhe distract karoge..", Naina said the plan, " Aur yaha se safely nikal loge...Main jungle ke andar jaungi..."_

_" Naina..aapko iss tarah danger mein dhakel kar hum safe hojaye? Aap aisa soch bhi kaise sakti hai?"_

_" Agar tumne kabhi bhi Sir ki strategy aur communication ki class dhyaan se attend ki hai, toh pucho apne aap se...", Naina said, " Ali...Army ko bewajah apne saare soldiers ki life danger mein nahi daalni chahiye...jaruri nahi ki humesha aage jakar sacrifice kiya jaaye...agar bachenge tabhi toh aur bhi ladenge...Agar mujhe aaj kuch ho bhi gaya, toh main jaanti hu ki tum sab iss ladhayi ko aage continue karoge..! Please Ali...samajhne ki koshish karo..."_

_Ali hugged Naina briefly, tears flowing from both of their eyes..._

_" Humse waada keejiye Naina...", Ali said , " Aap apne aap ko safe rakhegi...hum...aur aapke saare dost aapko kho nahi sakte."_

_" Koshish karungi.", Naina choked, " Tumbhi apna khayal rakhna."_

_" Jai Hind.." , Ali said._

_" Jai Hind...", Naina replied._

_Naina walked through the creepy jungle ._

_The silence of the jungle was giving her Goosebumps._

_The swinging of the trees made her insides turn._

_She knew this was dangerous and there could be a lot of obstacles but she had to try._

_She saw something that instantly rejuvenated her spirits. _

_There laid her handkerchief which she gave it to him. _

_It was definitely hers the only difference being that it was stained with blood. Her heart winced at the thought that he was so badly injured._

_She now was sure that he was nearby._

_With renewed determination she walked…walked for god knows how long, but now she did not fear anything, her destination was clear._

_Finally._

_She finally found him, clothed in blood, lying beside a bush in an effort to protect him from the wild animals and also any intruders.  
_

_Her heart cried out at the pain he had to suffer. _

_She ran to him ._

_He had his eyes closed...Naina's heart missed a beat.._

_" What if...", she went closer and checked his wrist for pulse..._

_Her breathing became normal as she felt his pulse...but he still was unconscious..._

_She took out her water bottle and sprinkled some water on his face..._

_He moved a little...but..._

_" Rajveer Sir..", She was shaking him impatiently..._

_" Naina….", he coughed, " NAINA ! "_

_He was very weak and tired..._

_He dreamt of her innumerable times ..._

_He was sure that, even this was an illusion..._

_He smiled painfully, but nevertheless raised his hand to touch her, like always..._

_But this time...She didnt Vanish..._

_" NAINA ! ", he screamed in shock, " Tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?"_

_He was tired to the core...but it seemed like , the shock of seeing his Cadet Singh in front of him, triggered a new source of energy in him._

_He was unable to react...when the touch of soft hair on his face brought him back to senses..._

_Naina was hugging him tightly, sobbing._

_"shhh…Naina…." , he tried to quiten her, hugging her closer to himself...reassuring both of them at the same time._

_After a while, when she was calm and composed, he disentangled himself from her..._

_" Naina tumhe yaha nahi aana chahiye tha...Istarah apni jaan khatre mein dalkar...", Rajveer scolded, " Kya tumhe ek baar mein koi baat samajh nahi aati? it's dangerous, Cadet Singh! Kyun aayi tum yaha?"_

_She was hurt to the core..._

_How can he say like this?_

_How can she not come there when he is badly injured?_

_Seeing that she was hurt Rajveer raised his fingers to touch her face. He caressed her cheeks with his blood stained fingers turning her attention towards him. He was startled to see the tears in her eyes._

_"Naina ... tumhe mere liye khatra mol lena nahi chahiye thaa….You shouldnt have put your life in danger ! "_

_" Aap aisa soch bhi kaise sakte ho Sir? Aap yaha museebat mein ho aur main na aau? "_

_" Naina...",He held her hand tightly, " Yeh emotional hokar sochne ka waqt nahi hai...be practical, dammit ! "_

_This angered Naina to the limits !_

_" PRACTICAL ! right Rajveer Sir?" , Naina raised her voice, " Toh iss waqt practicality yeh kehti hai ki aap ek injured soldier ho...aur aap chup chap wahi karenge jo main kehti hu...yeh bekaar ka discussion hum fir kabhi continue karlenge."_

_Rajveer looked at her in shock.._

_" Nai...", he started to say something._

_" EK AUR SHABD NAHI ! ", Naina said menacingly, " Agar aapne fir se mention kiya na ki mujhe yaha nahi aana chahiye tha, toh I swear, main yeh sticking aapke muh pe laga dungi...fir aap chahkar bhi kuch nahi bol payenge ! "_

_Rajveer looked at her open mouthed..._

_" Aur Sir,ek baat hamesha yaad rakhna.. aap chahe duniya ke kisi kone mein kyun na ho, jab jab aap kisi museebat mein fasoge, tab tab aapki yeh Cadet Naina Ah' Singh aapkeliye jaroor aayegi...har khatre se ladkar..." ,She said, " AAP CHAHO..YA NAA CHAHO..." _

_Rajveer looked into her eyes..._

_A surge of emotions passed through him..._

_**Abhi mujh mein kahin**_

_**Baaqi thodi si hai zindagi**_

_Tears welled up both their eyes... _

_Naina looked away..so did Rajveer..._

_Rajveer felt a touch on his arm..._

_**Jagi dhadkan nayi**_

_**Jaana zinda hoon main toh abhi**_

_Naina was examining his arm which carried the bullet..._

_**Kuch aisi lagan iss lamhe mein hai**_

_**Ye lamha kahaan tha mera**_

_She pressed a little and he winced...Naina looked up at once...only to meet his eyes... _

_**Ab hai saamne**_

_**Issey chhoo loon zaraa**_

_**Mar jaaoon ya jee loon zaraa**_

_" Dard horaha hai?", her voice broke, " Sorry.."_

_Though in so much pain, he was the happiest person on this earth...because his Naina cared for him...She had come for him, notwithstanding the obstacles and dangers ..._

_**Khushiyaan choom loon**_

_**Yaa ro loo'n :'( zaraa**_

_**Mar jaaoon ya jee loon zaraa**_

_His throat was parched with thirst...Naina made him drink some water slowly..._

_He was continuously looking at her even while drinking water..._

_He felt like being alive..._

_**Ho o.. abhi mujh mein kahin**_

_**Baaqi thodi si hai zindagi**_

_She took out her first aid kit... she lit the spirit container to start some fire..._

_Then heating the scalpel in the flame, she looked at him..._

_He was observing her... _

_Just few days of separation from him and she was feeling bereft of her life..._

_Seeing him now, filled her with new life._

_She took out the bullets... _

_**Ho.. dhoop mein jalte huey tann ko, chhaya pedh ki mill gayee**_

_It was paining like anything, but he didnt make any sound...it took whole of his self control, patience and tolerance to bear that pain._

_" Sir...aapko itna dard horaha hai aur aapne uff takk nahi ki." _

_" Tum hi ne dhamki di hai na...", Rajveer said angrily and then mimicking her , "Chup chap baithe raho...Ek bhi shabd matt nikalna, warna muhpar sticking laga dungi !"_

_That annoyed expression on his face was sooo cute and endearing that...Naina laughed ! Raj too joined her..._

_**Roothe bachche ki hansi jaise, phuslaane se phir khill gayee**_

_**Kuchh aisa hi abb mehsoos dil ko ho rahaa hai**_

_But didnt know how, suddenly tears began flowing from her eyes..._

_" Hey...", Rajveer cupped her face with other hand seeing her teary, " itna bhi dard nahi horaha..."_

_Tears trickled down her eyes...she knew, he was trying to pacify her..._

_She saw him smiling, though being in excruciating pain._

_Little did she knew...her tears...her concern were the best medicine for him... _

_**Barso'n ke puraane zakhm pe marham laga saa hai**_

_**Kuch aisa rehem, iss lamhe mein hai**_

_**Ye lamha kahaan tha mera**_

_Looking at the her tearful form, Rajveer just wanted to hug her tightly..._

_**Ab hai saamne**_

_**Issey chhoo loon zara**_

_**Mar jaaoon ya jee loon zara**_

_" Offo Naina...jaldise apni aankhe pochlo...", Raj said, " Meri Cadet Naina Ah' Singh par, yeh Aansu suit nahi karte ! "_

_Naina smiled a little..._

_" Itni kanjusi?", he joked in a tiresome voice, " Do you want me to say like Rajesh Khanna? Pushpa ! I hate tears..."_

_Naina laughed openly ! _

_Raj smiled...a genuine smile..._

_**Khushiyaan choom loon**_

_**Yaa ro loo'n zaraa**_

_**Mar jaaoo'n yaa jee loon zaraa**_

_Naina carefully made him stand and took him to a secluded shelter formed by the boulders...Atleast they had a place to hide..._

_There was a river nearby too..._

_She brought water and help him clean the wounds and dress them up after applying necessary ointments and antiseptics..._

_She forcefully fed him whatever snacks she had and made him take painkillers..._

_Raj was feeling much better now..._

_Raj was always a loner...in some sense or other... and had no real friends except Naveen and Abhimanyu..._

_He cared for everyone but, none to take care of him really..._

_but now..._

_now Naina was taking care of him like a mother...acting stubborn like a girlfriend and showing right like a wife..!_

_**Dor se tooti patang jaisi, thi ye zindagani meri**_

_**Aaj ho kal ho mera naa ho**_

_**Har din thi kahani meri**_

_They were sitting facing each other..._

_" Kuch kehna chahti ho?", Raj asked looking at her._

_She nodded._

_" Toh fir kaho na...yeh jhijhak kaisi?"_

_" Sir, Jo aapka hai, woh aapka hi rahega...koi bhi usse aapse cheen nahi sakta.", Naina said slowly, " MAIN Cheen ne nahi dungi...Na aapka honour...na aapka career...aur nahi..."_

_she stopped and looked at him._

_Raj stared at her, an anticipation in his eyes to hear further..._

_Naina braced herself and took a deep breath..._

_" Aur naahi AAPKA PYAAR...", She said looking straight in his eyes..._

_Raj's breath caught in his throat..._

_He got up from there, but she held his hand..._

_" Naina main..."_

_He turned to look into the eyes full of pure love and affection... _

_He was lost in them...all the inhibitions shedded on their own..._

_**Ik bandhan naya peechhe se abb mujhko bulaaye**_

_**Aane waley kal ki kyun fikar mujhko sata jaaye**_

_She got up and walked closer.._

_" Naina...", he said tenderly._

_" Shshsh...", she put her finger on his lips, " Kya har baat kehna zaroori hota hai? Agar kabhi koi aapke ankahe shabd bhi sunle..toh?"_

_And she rested her head on his chest...while he held her close...feeling her to himself..._

_**Ik aisi chubhan iss lamhe me hai**_

_**Ye lamha kahaan tha mera aa**_

_" Jaanti hu ki ...jitna pyaar aap mujhse karte hai, utna koi bhi kisise nahi kar sakta..", Naina said looking deep in his eyes, " Parr..kya aap jaante hai? ki main aapse bahot bahot pyaar karti hu...bahot zyaada...apne aapse bhi zyada..."_

_"Naina...", his voice broke as he held her face in his palms, tenderly.._

_He crushed her to himself...hugging her roughly and with so much force..._

_Tears flowing incessantly from their eyes..._

_**Ab hai saamne**_

_**Issey chhoo loon zara**_

_**Mar jaaoo'n ya jee loon zara**_

_He cupped her face...his face had a big smile while eyes were welled up of tears..._

_He was mad with happiness..._

_Today he got his Naina...his Life...the love of his life...his only desire..._

_He kissed all over her face...while she let herself lose in his ocean of love..._

_**Khushiyaan choom loon**_

_**Yaa ro loo'n zaraa**_

_**Mar jaaoo'n ya jee loon zara**_

_His lips neared hers...he backed off a little to look into her eyes for consent..._

_Naina lowered her eyes...all shy...and slowly brought her face closer to his..._

_That was all he needed to know..._

_Raj instinctively pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips against hers. _

_Naina responded immediately. _

_Their eyes were closed, still they could see each other…feel the presence…not from their eyes, from their hearts… _

_Slowly, Raj deepened the kiss, locking her in his embrace…_

_the magic of love was spreading in them, all around them…_

_Naina's hands were moving feverishly on his shoulders, his back, his hair… messing up his already messy hair that she loved so much… the feeling of him under her palms, in her hug was of something she had never experienced before…_

_Raj tightened the hug… all the gap between them was now closed…_

_Their first kiss…full of passion, love, affection, trust, respect….full of everything…_

_It was a symbol of what they felt for each other…_

_Tongues dancing in their mouths…the kiss became more n more passionate as the time passed, giving a feeling of completeness to both…_

_All the pain, all the tensions vanished the moment they became one… never wanting to be seperated… never wanting that beautiful moment to end… never wanting to live without each other… never imaging their lives without each other… _

_Because they knew that they were nothing alone… they couldn't do a thing alone now…and whatever the circumstances and challenges might be...they will face them together..._

_And when they are together, That means VICTORY !_

_**Abhi...mujh mein kahin...Baqi thodisi hai zindagi...**_


End file.
